Life at Anderson Manor
by dacriss
Summary: After their senior year at Dalton, Blaine takes Kurt to live at Anderson Manor, to turn him and to teach him the ways of the life as a vampire before they go to New York. Everything would be fine, if it wasn't for the sudden interest that some vampires have in Blaine. -Sequel to Life at Dalton
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back. With the sequel to 'Life at Dalton' and I am so excited to continue this story. I can't thank you enough for the response that I got for 'Life at Dalton' and I hope you're gonna enjoy this.  
And from now on I have a beta, the lovely Blaineandkate, who is gonna take care of all the spelling mistakes. Thank you from the bottom of my heart 3_**

**Life at Anderson Manor**

**Chapter One**

"When?" Kurt asked as Blaine fell down on the couch next to him.

It had been three days already. It was Saturday by now and neither of them had brought up the subject they both wanted to talk about. Until now.

Kurt was done waiting. He had waited a whole year. He had waited the whole year for this to come and for everything else to be over and now, when it was supposed to happen, they weren't doing anything. Well, maybe they were doing _something_.

Blaine had showed him around the house and Kurt had discovered rooms he hadn't seen during his last visit. There was a huge study on the ground floor and right next to that a music room. Kurt had spent hours in the music room already, flicking through music sheets and playing some of them on the piano. Blaine had let him and had disappeared to somewhere else in the house. The next day he had shown Kurt where he had gone.

The basement. Kurt hadn't been down there yet and he was not really sure if he wanted to. Blaine had told him that Cooper probably didn't know that this house had a basement. The entrance to the staircase was hidden behind a bookshelf that looked like it was built into the wall. No one would ever question that it could be moved from its spot but Blaine. The stairs that led down into the dark were steep and there were no lights to turn on, so they ended somewhere but Kurt didn't exactly know where.

Blaine had laughed at Kurt's disgusted face and with a shake of his head he had told him that he didn't have to go down there. He had been down there though, just to check if the chains were still strong enough and were not in danger to give in, if a vampire pulled on them. Kurt decided rather not to ask why you would need them.

Now it was the third night Kurt would spend at this house. He always slept with Blaine in Blaine's old room even though the house had several big bedrooms. Kurt didn't want to sleep alone somewhere, so Blaine had somehow managed to get another bed into the small room. He had placed it on the opposite wall from his own bed, but when Kurt had seen that he had pushed it next to Blaine's bed with some effort.

Blaine had only smiled to himself when he heard Kurt move the furniture upstairs. Of course he had wanted to sleep in the same bed, but he also wanted to leave that decision to Kurt. Now they slept together in the handmade double bed.

During the first day Blaine had gotten a text from Jeff. They had found the note and they were wishing them good luck. Kurt frowned at that. "Well, I guess you can always need a little luck." They didn't answer that text. They didn't want Nick and Jeff to be in trouble, if someone found their text messages. On Friday Kurt had been lost in his thoughts, thinking about what his dad was doing. They had just disappeared and his dad would totally freak out. Kurt couldn't help but think that his dad might have suffered another heart attack. He just hoped that his dad wouldn't try to find them and he hoped that he wasn't blaming Blaine for all of this. Well, of course, Burt would blame Blaine. There was nothing Kurt could do about that.

But now it was Saturday. And Kurt was done waiting.

Blaine sank down on the couch next to Kurt and stared into the empty fireplace. He sighed quietly.

"Whenever you're ready." He answered. "Tell me that you're ready and when you want to do it and then I'll do it." He turned to Kurt apparently expecting his answer.

Kurt swallowed, suddenly not so sure. Did he really want it right now? Like _right now_? He licked his lips that seemed awfully dry and then let his breath out before answering. "We have to get this over with, so we better do it sooner than later." He hesitated. "We'll do it tomorrow night. I'll have the whole day tomorrow to prepare myself and… and you, too."

Blaine didn't move for a few seconds but then he nodded. Slowly and his eyes seemed unfocused. "Alright. Tomorrow night." He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again they focused on Kurt's face. "I'll get everything ready for tomorrow night. You better get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day. I will have to explain a lot of stuff to you and I'll have to go to town to feed and you can decide where you want to do it."

Kurt nodded and needed to look away from Blaine's eyes. It unnerved him somehow. Blaine seemed so determined and he seemed like he was perfectly prepared for what they were about to do. And Kurt himself felt so unprepared, so naïve. He didn't know anything about what was about to happen. He didn't know how it would change him. He didn't know… what it was going to be like.

But Blaine had said he would explain stuff to him. Maybe he would know more tomorrow. And even if he didn't know what was going to happen, he had Blaine. Blaine would be there when he woke up and Blaine would be there for him and help him get used to everything.

"I don't want to sleep tonight. I want to spend tonight with you." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes and he could have sworn he saw a spark of joy shine in them. "So, please don't leave tonight."

Blaine hesitated. He knew he had to feed. He hadn't fed since they arrived at his house and his jaws were aching for something to sink his teeth into. "But I have to feed, Kurt. I'm hungry and I can't turn you while being hungry. I can't leave you alone while you turn, either. I could never leave you alone with all that pain."

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine on the couch and laid his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm gonna be fine. And I won't stop you from feeding tonight. Just not right now. Please leave later."

"I guess I could do that." Blaine's lips where close to Kurt's ear and he could feel Blaine's breath on his skin. Then Blaine's lips moved down to Kurt's neck and he pressed a gentle kiss on the soft, pale skin. Kurt shivered at the contact of Blaine's lips to his throat but it was a pleasant feeling, so he leaned into the touch.

"I love you, Blaine." He whispered.

Blaine chuckled. "I figured that much. Hmm, what do you think? Should we take this upstairs?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's lust-blown eyes. They were verging on black but Kurt wasn't scared. He couldn't be scared of Blaine anymore. And besides, he wanted this just as badly. So he nodded frantically.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt and lifted him up. "Close your eyes. Trust me."

Kurt closed his eyes immediately but when he felt Blaine moving he opened them again. He instantly regretted it. It's not like he could see much. Everything was a blur of colors; it made him feel nauseous because his brain couldn't quite figure out where the ground was. He only had his eyes open for a second, maybe, before he squeezed them shut again but that was when Blaine gently dropped him on the bed.

As soon as Kurt felt the mattress underneath his back he turned over to lie on his stomach and he clutched the sheets with his hands, trying to get rid of the dizziness. A groan escaped him as his stomach churned. He felt the mattress move where Blaine carefully sat down close to him.

"Oh god, Kurt, did you open your eyes?" Blaine asked as he reached out for Kurt's shoulder to turn him around. Kurt let himself be turned on his side so he was looking at Blaine. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut again when the dizziness returned. He heard Blaine chuckle.

"Not funny", he groaned.

Blaine leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Sorry, but I told you to close your eyes. You don't feel it but seeing the speed we were going at can make you feel incredibly nauseous, right? Are you dizzy? Do you have to throw up?"

Kurt shook his head. "Dizzy, yes, but I don't think I'm gonna throw up. How do you handle moving so fast?" He opened his eyes. "How do you not run into something?"

"I can see where I'm going. For me it's not that fast. My eyes and brain can still process everything, so it's not a problem for me. You will have to get used to the speed at first but it's not gonna take you long. It will be normal for your body to move at such speed. It will probably be harder to go slow, knowing that you could be so much faster."

Kurt lazily raised one eyebrow. "So, you feel like this world is going really slow? Everything is like slow-motion for you?" He tried to get up, the dizziness was slowly fading.

"Not exactly", Blaine said as he helped Kurt to sit up. "It's hard to explain. Everything that's at normal speed is still totally normal but when I go faster, the normal things seem slower. Or when something is incredibly fast like, I don't know… the arrow that Mr. Robinson shot; I know that I can be faster than the arrow, so it looks like it moves in slow-motion to me. That's how I got between you and the arrow in time." He bit his lip. "Does that make sense? Whatever, you'll understand it when you see it for yourself."

"You'll explain everything to me, right? All these things that I have no idea about? You'll help me."

"Of course, I will." He cupped Kurt's cheek. "I would never leave you alone with this." He looked into Kurt's blue-grey eyes and got lost for a second. "How's your head? Still dizzy?"

"No, it's fine. I should have known better than that. Never opening my eyes again if you tell me not to." Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine down on his back, so he could climb on top of him. "Now, why did we come up here again?"

Blaine's eyes darkened again. "I don't know. Maybe you need to remind me."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and Blaine eagerly responded by kissing him back. He pulled Kurt down until Kurt's chest was touching his own. He could feel Kurt's growing erection against his own and it made him groan out loud. He broke the kiss to start sucking on Kurt's neck although he didn't have the intention to bite. At least not now.

He could feel Kurt's hands at his hips and they were slowly working to get Blaine's shirt out of his jeans. When Blaine realized this, he let go of Kurt and had his shirt off faster than Kurt could even blink. Kurt didn't even question it. He started sliding his hands over the firm abs and the broad chest beneath him and when he saw Blaine observing his every move, he started unbuttoning his own shirt before throwing it on the floor, for once not caring about wrinkling the clothes.

Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt's chest but quickly he caressed the smooth skin of Kurt's belly before tracing the lines of the 'v' of Kurt's hipbones into his pants. Kurt leaned down to capture Blaine's lips again.

He could feel Blaine's hands opening his pants and for the first time he didn't mind. He had waited way too long. He was ready; maybe he had been ready all this time. He didn't know. Before Blaine pulled down his pants though, he stopped for a second quietly asking Kurt's permission for this. Kurt just nodded with a smile before playfully biting Blaine's nipple.

Blaine growled softly at this sensation before he had Kurt's pants off and on the floor. His own jeans followed soon after. He felt Kurt's cock through the thin fabric of the boxers they were still wearing and let his head fall back with another moan.

"Please, Kurt, I want you to…"

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt whispered and it made Blaine shiver with need.

"Do whatever you want to me." Blaine said, his voice deep.

And Kurt moved down to Blaine's crotch and pulled Blaine's boxers down with his teeth. Blaine was hit by waves of pleasure he couldn't remember ever feeling before. He had never felt like this with anyone and Kurt was just… he was just pure heaven. The heaven to the hell raging inside of him.

Kurt started sucking on the head of Blaine's cock swallowing the pre-cum before taking Blaine further into his mouth. Blaine's moans were making Kurt harder himself as he started sucking harder. When he was about to come, Blaine arched his back and Kurt pulled off just in time before Blaine came with a quiet cry.

"So beautiful, Kurt…" Blaine whispered. "Let me take care of you."

Kurt fell back on the bed when Blaine firmly wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock. The throbbing was almost painful but so pleasurable at the same time. He whimpered as his orgasm hit him and he came all over Blaine's hand. Blaine lifted his hand to his mouth and slowly licked off some of the cum.

"Mmh, tastes almost as good as you do." Blaine chuckled.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked with wide eyes, still shaking a bit from his orgasm.

"Very."

"Shower first." Kurt said and pulled Blaine with him from the bed to the bathroom. Quickly Kurt pulled off a bracelet he had been wearing before. He gently pushed Blaine backwards until they were both standing in the shower. Blaine's eyes didn't leave Kurt's body for even a second, admiring every inch of that beautiful body.

The heat of the water in the shower and their hands touching each other was bliss for both of them. They barely said anything, just soaked up each other's presence and the proximity of the other body. Blaine's hands were caressing Kurt's entire body as he massaged the soap into Kurt's skin. Kurt just leaned back into Blaine and listened to Blaine's soft hums and the water dripping down.

When they got out of the shower Kurt felt overheated. The steam in the bathroom had fogged up the window and the mirror and Kurt's cheeks were red from the heat. Blaine's touch was cool, maybe warmer than usual but still cool.

"Come back to bed with me." Blaine whispered as he leaned his chin onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt let himself be carried to the bed, at normal speed this time though, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body as they lay down. Kurt sighed as he felt those strong arms surround him and he pressed his face into Blaine's chest to breathe in the smell that only Blaine had, mixed with the smell of the soap.

"Please don't leave tonight."

"Kurt, I have to. I need to feed." Blaine said as he ran his fingers through Kurt's still wet hair.

For a few seconds Kurt was quiet but then he pushed Blaine away a little bit. "You can drink from me."

"Kurt…"

"No, I'm serious. I don't want you to go away tonight or tomorrow. I need you with me here, otherwise I feel really alone in this house. And besides, it doesn't matter to me anymore, if you bite me, okay?" Kurt sat up a little. "I don't care that it hurts. Turning me tomorrow will hurt way more, am I right?"

Blaine sighed. "It's not that, Kurt. I told you before that I don't like to feed from you because I don't want you to feel like my victim or my prey."

"I won't, Blaine, I promise. I don't feel like that at all." Kurt responded. "Just stop arguing. I know that you like drinking from me."

Blaine groaned and suddenly Kurt was pushed down onto the mattress, Blaine on top of him, his eyes dark. "You can't say things like that, Kurt."

"Why not?" Kurt smirked. "Because I'm right?"

Blaine growled. "Exactly."

Hungrily Blaine kissed Kurt, who was taken aback by the force that Blaine's lips had as they crashed into his. As he melted into the kiss, he already felt Blaine's longer than normal canines against his mouth. Suddenly Kurt's lip got caught on one of the fangs and the sharp tooth literally sliced open the skin. Blood ran down Kurt's chin and his heart sped up when he felt Blaine suddenly became very tense. Carefully Blaine took the cut on Kurt's lip in his mouth and he started sucking on it. More blood came out of it and Kurt yelped when Blaine suddenly bit through the flesh of his bottom lip.

Blaine immediately backed away. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Kurt. I lost it. I— I am just so hungry." His eyes were trained on the blood that was running down Kurt's chin but with all his willpower he looked away and sank his fangs into his own wrist instead. "Drink, please." He held it up to Kurt's mouth. "That needs to heal."

Kurt obeyed and sat up a little. He started drinking even though his lip hurt. Blaine pulled his arm away when Kurt's lip was totally healed and leaned forward again.

"Am I still allowed to drink? From a more appropriate spot?" He asked quietly.

Kurt nodded, his eyes fixed on Blaine's face, his dark eyes and the fangs that were still extended and poking out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine tilted Kurt's head to the side and pressed his lips against the side of Kurt's neck. When his fangs broke the skin a tiny gasp came from Kurt but he tried to stay relaxed having noticed that tensing up only made it hurt more.

Blaine drank. A lot. Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine had never drunk that much from him before but Kurt also didn't care. Blaine wouldn't kill him and even if Blaine brought him close to death, Kurt had already agreed on being turned, so it wouldn't matter if Blaine turned him now.

But Blaine stopped. He pulled back and laid a hand on the bite marks on Kurt's neck. He wiped the blood away that was still coming from the wound and watched as it healed, his own blood still doing its purpose in Kurt's body.

"Did it hurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I got used to it. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Do you want to go to sleep? You look exhausted." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and gently pulled him down into a lying position again.

"You won't leave tonight, right?"

"I won't. I promise." Blaine curled his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt enjoyed the firm grasp around himself. Only moments later Kurt was asleep. Even Blaine fell asleep, never letting go of Kurt throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning the sun woke Kurt up as it shone on his face. It was bright, so with a groan Kurt turned around in bed and buried his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine was still sound asleep. The slow rhythm of his breaths was comforting, and Kurt almost fell asleep again, but then he remembered what was going to happen today and the thought kept him awake. He considered waking Blaine but he wasn't sure if he could handle being attacked right now, even if Blaine would probably not hurt him.

So he stayed lying there and felt the warmth of Blaine's body right next to him. He loved this man. He loved him with all his heart and he was sure that he'd do anything for him. Blaine would probably do anything for him, too. Kurt couldn't remember ever having seen a couple like them. So in love.

When he had been younger he would have never believed that anything like this would ever happen to him. A love like this was not common, Kurt was the one that got lucky and found someone like Blaine.

Yes, there was a price to pay for him. In return for having the most amazing man on earth for all of eternity, but Kurt was more than willing to pay this price. It was more the process of it that scared him. But he couldn't be scared anymore. This had to end. He was going to go through with his decision tonight and then there would be no turning back anymore. The option of leaving never existed. The day he left with Blaine to come here and leave his dad behind, that had been the moment that his decision was made. And he couldn't change how things were anymore.

After some time, Kurt started squirming in Blaine's arms. He wanted to get up but he would have to get Blaine to wake up first because his grip on him was too strong for Kurt to break.

"Blaine?" He whispered as he pulled on Blaine's arm. "Come on, I want to get up. Please, Blaine, wake up."

Blaine groaned and only tightened his grip on Kurt further. When Kurt kept on moving, Blaine growled a little and when Kurt smacked his arm his only response was a snarl but Blaine opened his eyes and bared his teeth that had grown into fangs.

When Kurt saw that, he immediately regretted hitting Blaine but Blaine didn't seem angry. He raised one eyebrow at Kurt. "Nice way to wake up. Good morning." He looked out of the window. "Is it morning?"

Kurt turned to look at the clock. "Mmh, six in the morning."

"Can I help you somehow? You didn't even sleep seven hours. I would have thought that after I took that much blood from you yesterday that you would sleep until noon or longer. So, what's up?" Blaine asked without even noticing that his fangs were still out.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't want to be awake without you. Sorry, I know that's not a reason to wake you like that." Kurt said quietly but Blaine cupped his cheek gently and caressed the soft skin.

"It's fine."

Kurt gave him a curious look. "Does it hurt when they come out?"

Blaine frowned but then noticed his fangs. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay Blaine. Don't worry… Can I touch them?"

Blaine hesitated but then he nodded. "Careful, though, you might cut yourself. And to answer your question, no, it doesn't hurt when they grow."

Kurt slowly brought his finger up to Blaine's open mouth and ran his finger over the blunt front of the long fang. He avoided touching the tip or the sides knowing that he would literally slice his finger open even if they didn't look that sharp.

Blaine pulled his fangs back and gave Kurt a meaningful look. "Are you ready to know everything you need to know?"

Kurt nodded without hesitation and Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the bed to make breakfast in the kitchen, Kurt close behind. In the kitchen they sat down for waffles and some fruit. Coffee of course, too.

Then Blaine started. "Okay, ready?"

Kurt swallowed a piece of his waffle and nodded.

"Okay, so, first of all, the transition." Blaine put down his fork. "It will hurt. I'm not gonna lie to you. And I don't know how long it will take because I've been told that it's different for everybody. I'll be there with you the whole time but I'm not sure if you're going to notice." Blaine paused for a second but then continued. "After you wake up, you probably won't remember what happened. I myself lost about three days of my memory after the change but they slowly came back to me. Damien told me he only lost about a day's worth of memories. But either way you won't remember that I turned you, so you will be confused as to what happened."

Kurt nodded once and waited for Blaine to continue while he continued eating.

"I will get you to feed before explaining to you what happened, because otherwise you won't be really listening anyways. It's a lot to take in and it will overload your senses. You feed to complete the change and everything will start to settle. You'll be able to think more clearly after feeding, and then I will try to get you to remember that I turned you and start to get you used to your new body."

"Is it really going to be like a _new_ body?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. You'll be stronger than you used to be so anything physical won't take anything out of you. Same with the speed. Your senses will be the hardest to get used to. Hearing literally everything and smelling everything can be very overwhelming, especially for a newborn vampire."

Kurt looked down on his plate and tried to remember and understand everything Blaine told him. They started cleaning up the table and kitchen and when they were done, Blaine led them to the small library that was upstairs under the roof.

* * *

Blaine slowly walked along the bookshelves until he stopped and pulled one book out. It was a small, black book, covered in leather. It was nothing special; Kurt probably wouldn't have even noticed it. But it looked old. Blaine handed it to Kurt and Kurt opened it to the first page.

_Hidden Monsters by Walter Hendrickson_

"What is this?" Kurt asked as he turned the book around to look at the back. There was nothing written on it from the outside. He opened a page in the middle of the book somewhere and raised his eyebrows. "It's handwritten."

"Yeah, it's quite an old book. It was never published or anything and the people who read it mostly thought that it was just a story. A made-up story. But it's not." Blaine bit his lip. "The author describes the turning of his brother into a vampire or rather his brother shortly after his turning and the things he was dealing with. You can read it, if you want to, but I have to warn you, the guy who wrote it was a scared man who describes his brother as a monster. In some parts of the book he made some stuff up to make his brother look even worse. So, before you assume anything wrong, ask me about it and I'll tell you the truth."

Kurt nodded and looked at the book in his hands. Suddenly it seemed very heavy to Kurt, knowing that this book contained some terrible things.

"Do you mind, if I read it now?" He asked Blaine, looking up at him.

Blaine shook his head. "Of course not. I'll leave you alone with this. Maybe sit down on our bed or in the living room and I'll try to, well, prepare myself. I'll leave in about an hour. I need to get some stuff." Kurt nodded, not even asking what Blaine meant, and they left the library, Kurt going to curl up on their bed with the book.

When Blaine poked his head into the room an hour later, Kurt looked up from the book. He had been lost in the story. Some parts had made him shiver but he was sure that it was just the way the author described everything. Too many adjectives.

"Kurt, I'm gonna leave. But I won't be long. Just stay where you are and try not to freak out about everything too much, okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly but when Blaine was about to go, Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine? I have a question." Blaine turned around again. "When I'm turned… In the book it says that the newborn might attack his maker. Am I… Am I going to want to kill you?"

Blaine licked his lips nervously. "It's possible, yes. But don't worry about that, Kurt. Even if you did, you won't hurt me. I am strong enough to handle you and I won't hurt you, either. Nothing's gonna happen if you attack me."

Kurt nodded relieved. "Okay. Then go and come back as fast as you can. I don't want to be alone here for too long."

"I promise." Blaine said, suddenly in front of Kurt pressing his lips against Kurt's before being gone just as fast again.

* * *

Blaine returned only about forty-five minutes later. Kurt heard him come upstairs where he was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom inspecting his appearance narrowing his eyes at his reflection. This would be the last time he would look at himself as a human, as someone normal. Now everything was about to change and he couldn't… he just couldn't grasp the fact that he would, well, die tonight.

He shook his head scolding himself. He couldn't think like that. With a sigh he stood up to leave the bathroom and froze as he took the first step out of the room. Blaine was carrying a limp body in his arms as he came up the last step of the stairs. It was a man. Dirty blond hair and a young face. Over his eyebrow there was a deep cut and dried blood was sticking to his closed eyelid. Kurt gasped at the sight. "Is that…? Is he dead?" he whispered.

Blaine shook his head and walked past Kurt towards the empty bedroom next to theirs. He dropped the man on the bed before inspecting the wound on his head. "He's just unconscious, Kurt, don't worry."

"Then why did you bring him here?"

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. "Because you're gonna need to feed after you wake up."

Kurt forgot to breathe for a second but then he nodded quickly and understandingly. He averted his eyes from the man. He couldn't stand thinking that he would probably kill this person in a few hours. Blaine stood up and pulled a thin rope out of the dresser at the wall. Tightly he tied the man's hands to the bed. He couldn't risk him running away since he had already seen Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt's hand that was shaking slightly. "Come on, let's go into our room." Kurt let himself be led to the room next door. When Kurt's eyes fell on the bed, he stopped walking and closed his eyes for a second.

"Kurt?" Blaine stood in front of him cupping his cheeks but Kurt wasn't really looking at him. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He paused. "Blaine, what am I doing?"

"Kurt, you don't have to. You don't have to do this. We can wait or we don't have to do it at all."

"No, no. I'm doing it." Kurt shook his head quickly and tried to avoid Blaine's eyes.

Blaine studied Kurt's face, but Kurt looked determined and eventually Blaine gave up. Kurt could be hard to read if he wanted to be and right now he wouldn't let Blaine know how he really felt. With a quiet sigh Blaine took Kurt's hand and together they sat down on the bed.

Blaine leaned into Kurt's shoulder and squeezed his hand gently. "We'll go through this together." He whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek and another one on the corner of Kurt's mouth and Blaine could feel Kurt smile weakly.

Slowly and carefully Blaine pushed against Kurt's chest to get him to lie down, always maintaining eye contact, in case Kurt would want to stop. Kurt tensed up when Blaine pushed him down on the mattress. He was on his back now with Blaine hovering inches above him.

"You'll be okay, Kurt."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to relax his tensed muscles. He looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes but slowly the clear color was tainted by black until dark eyes that only held a hint of gold at the edges looked down into Kurt's.

"Last chance to back out." Blaine said, already eyeing Kurt's neck area.

And Kurt shook his head. "I'm not backing out now." He swallowed. "Do it."

"I love you, Kurt. So much."

"I love you, too." Kurt echoed.

Blaine opened his mouth and bared his teeth. Kurt watched with a racing heart as Blaine's canines grew longer until his fangs were fully extended. Then Blaine leaned down to Kurt's neck and Kurt tilted his head to the side. He closed his eyes when he felt Blaine's lips on his skin.

Then he felt his teeth and winced when they broke the skin, a whimper escaping from his lips. The pain was all too familiar but Blaine didn't drink this time. Instead he pressed his teeth deep into the flesh before pulling them out and backing away.

Kurt focused his eyes on Blaine's face above him, taking in his lips that had some blood on them and his eyes that were hazel again but filled with so much pain and remorse.

"Blaine? What is…?"

But Blaine shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He whispered.

Kurt frowned. "What do you—"

And then Kurt's scream ripped through the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, guys, the response for the first chapter! Thank you so much! I know I'm taking very long to update and I apologize but I've been busy. Anyways, enjoy this one!**_

**Chapter Two**

Kurt wanted it to stop. He _needed_ it to stop. Anything but this. He promised to anyone who could hear his pleas, that he would do anything if someone would stop the excruciating pain that was raging inside his body and burning him from the inside. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore but he still registered how it hurt. It felt like his head was splitting. He didn't even know why he was still conscious.

His throat hurt from screaming and his veins were burning as fire raced through them and burned his whole body in the process. Where was Blaine? Why wasn't he doing anything about this?

Thoughts were racing through his mind but he couldn't hold on to them for longer than a second before they were gone again. His head felt like it was about to explode and his lungs were screaming at him that he needed to breathe in, but he didn't know how. He couldn't move and he couldn't think...

But then the burning slowly retreated from his arms and legs and Kurt already thought it was going to stop when suddenly the fire from everywhere in his body burned its way towards his chest. A blood-curdling scream tore from his throat when the fire burned even hotter around his racing heart.

And then, Kurt could have sworn that his he felt his heart stop beating before he lost consciousness. He was sure he had died.

* * *

Kurt's screams were ringing in Blaine's ears and he held his hand as he watched Kurt's body shake with pain. It tore him apart not to be able to do anything. He wanted to help him. He wanted to stop the pain for Kurt, wanted to take everything back. He would have rather gone through all that again than watch Kurt go through it now.

A tear fell from his eye, and he kept whispering "I'm sorry, Kurt", even though it was not audible. Kurt's screams didn't stop even though Kurt's voice was getting hoarse. There was nothing else Blaine could hear. He was sure he would remember this sound forever. How could he have done this to Kurt?

Memories of his own turning flashed through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of what Kurt was going through. Kurt's screams continued. His eyes were wide open but Blaine knew that he couldn't see anything.

He sat there, not being able to do anything, as he felt Kurt's life slowly leaving his body. Blaine covered his eyes with his hands when Kurt let out a final scream that tore Blaine apart inside.

Then it was quiet.

Kurt had lost consciousness. It had been almost five hours. Blaine thought to himself that he should've known that Kurt's body wouldn't go down without a fight. Most turnings didn't take that long. His own hadn't. At least that's what he believed.

Blaine listened to Kurt's heart as it stuttered with one last burst of life and then stopped beating. It was done. Kurt was... Kurt was as dead as Blaine was himself. A vampire now. Well, not completely, not yet.

Suddenly Blaine heard something next door. He had forgotten about the man he had left over there. Quickly, with a last glance towards Kurt, he got up quietly and made his way into the dark hallway. The man had already reached the top of the stairs when he stopped for a second before making his way down them.

Blaine's eyes darkened in a reflex. His prey was escaping, he surely wouldn't let that happen. With superhuman speed he jumped over the railing, doing a somersault in the air before landing at the bottom of the stairs without a sound. The man almost walked into him in the dark.

"Oh god!" He exclaimed and wanted to run back upstairs but Blaine grabbed him by his shirt.

"Whoa, there, hold on a second." Blaine said, sounding like he was making casual conversation. "Don't run away."

The man's heart was going a hundred miles an hour. "Let me go! What do you want from me? I- I saw your face. What are you?"

Blaine bit his lip. "That's not that important. At least not right now. Sorry about your head by the way." With a sigh, Blaine slowly let go of the man's shirt. "Now would you please come upstairs with me again?"

The man shook his head determinedly. "No!" He sucked in a breath. "What did you do to that other boy? I heard him scream. What did you _do?"_

"He's fine. It was necessary." Blaine said quietly. "You're here to help him."

The guy scoffed. "I'm not staying here! I'm going! Let me leave."

"I can't do that."

"Hell yes you can. You won't get away with this."

"Oh, believe me, I'm gonna get away with this." Blaine chuckled quietly. "Now listen. I won't hurt you as long as you don't try to run. If you run however, I'm gonna catch you. There's no way you can escape me, so I advise you not to try. Come upstairs with me. Now."

The man hesitated and then he did what Blaine was expecting him to do: he tried to run. Past Blaine and towards the door and Blaine let him. As the guy ran past him, Blaine rolled his eyes and in the blink of an eye he had turned around, caught up with the man and kicked him to the ground. With a yelp the man fell onto his hands and knees before flipping around onto his back, only to have Blaine crouch over him with bared fangs.

The man's eyes widened and Blaine smelled thick waves of fear rolling off of him as Blaine growled at him loudly. "I told you, you can't run from me."

"Vampire..." The man breathed and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you're faster than most people at putting the pieces together." Blaine grinned as he sheathed his fangs and stood up, pulling the man up with him. "Since you know what I am now, you will probably believe me when I tell you that it's gonna end very painfully if you try to run again. Now come on, I don't have time for this."

He pulled the guy's arm until he reluctantly followed him upstairs while trying to keep as much distance between himself and the vampire. Blaine pulled him into the room where Kurt was lying. It was slowly getting dark in the room as the sun sank behind the trees. He pushed the guy down on a chair before climbing onto the bed next to Kurt and laying a hand on his chest.

The missing heartbeat was something he would have to get used to. He had loved the constant thumping of Kurt's heart, always so close to him. Now he would never hear that again.

_This isn't the end, _he told himself. _Kurt's still here and he's not going anywhere._

He glanced over to the guy who was watching him with wide eyes and Blaine could smell how scared he was of him. It made the air thick and Blaine was getting a bit frustrated with this guy.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked. He could see the man's Adam's apple bopping as he swallowed and tried to answer.

"I'm- I'm Derek Nolan."

"Okay, Derek, here's the thing." Blaine stood up from the bed and slowly came closer to the shivering man. "You know what I am, so you probably figured out what I did to him." He tilted his head into Kurt's direction. "I turned him, so when he wakes up he's gonna be a vampire, too. He's gonna need to feed shortly after he comes to, and I'm gonna make him feed from you."

Derek let out a whimper as he leaned away from Blaine as far as it was possible in the chair. He was staring at Blaine as he came closer and Derek's eyes were fixed on Blaine's mouth, a mixture of terror and confusion on his face.

"Please... Please get away from me."

"I won't hurt you, Derek. I'm just asking you to be quiet when he wakes up. He's gonna be very confused and he might attack you. I don't want him to kill you right away, it would be bad if he killed you accidentally, which is why you need to be absolutely quiet. Understand?"

Derek nodded, his shoulder's slumping in defeat.

"I'm sorry it was you, Derek, but I just took whoever crossed my way first." Somehow Blaine felt bad for the guy. He felt bad for him because he seemed _so_ afraid. And somehow it scared Blaine to see how much _he _could scare someone. He bit his lip. "Maybe he won't kill you. Maybe I'll stop him." He mumbled before going back to sit at Kurt's side. It wouldn't be long now.

Blaine could feel it. Kurt was about to wake up. Blaine would be lying, if he said that he wasn't excited. Maybe a little bit scared about how Kurt would react to everything but was still excited to finally know for sure that he would never lose Kurt and to be able to call him his mate.

Because Blaine could feel that, too. Damien had been right. Blaine felt a slight itching on his chest and he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to look at the mark on his chest but he wanted to do it together with Kurt after he woke up and calmed down from the shock that was sure to follow.

* * *

The pain was gone. At least Kurt thought it was gone. It might come back at any time and Kurt was scared that it would. If it didn't come back though, he was pretty sure he was dead. He tried but he couldn't remember what had come before the pain, or even what had caused the pain. He desperately tried to think of something, anything that had happened, but his mind was totally blank.

Well, there was one thing he remembered. One thing he could never forget.

He remembered Blaine.

But wait. If Kurt was dead, then Blaine would be alone. Kurt couldn't leave Blaine on his own. He needed Kurt and Kurt needed him. They could not be apart. That was impossible and unbearable to think about. And suddenly Kurt wished the pain would come back. Anything to show him that he was alive and with Blaine.

What if this was death, though? Eternal darkness but being fully aware of who you were, not knowing what happened to you. Maybe it wasn't death in general, maybe it was hell. Kurt tried to decide whether he deserved hell or not, and came to the point where he was fairly sure that he deserved it. But he couldn't do this without Blaine. He wouldn't get through this without him.

Suddenly he realized that he could feel his body. It wasn't like he was non-existent. Even though it felt like he was floating, he felt _something_ and that made him think.

_What if I'm just lying here? What if I can just move, even if I really want to? I don't know where I am, so why can't I try to get somewhere I know? Can't I just open my eyes? I just need to wake up._

* * *

Blaine let out a tiny gasp when Kurt opened his eyes. He was met with the clearest shade of blue that he had ever seen. _God_, he could get lost in those eyes even more likely now than before when Kurt had still been human. The turning had barely changed Kurt's features but Blaine could see the small things that were different now about Kurt's body.

But all of that wasn't even remotely important right now. No, what was important, was that Kurt was awake.

"Kurt", Blaine said Kurt's name in a mixture of relief and awe.

"Blaine, you..." Kurt stopped frowning a little at the sound of his own voice. Had it always sounded like that? And had Blaine sounded like that? What were all these noises? He could hear water running somewhere and he could hear birds but they sounded so close, it was impossible. It wasn't like there were any birds in the room. What was this?

To Kurt it felt like a fever, where everything is just _too _loud and things seem to move slower than normal. In his mind everything remained fuzzy, his memories and his thoughts. He couldn't concentrate. The only thing that was clear in front of his eyes was Blaine's face and Kurt was amazed at _how_ clear it seemed to be. He could see every single dark hair on his head, each strand's exact color and the way it curled.

His own body felt weird. Well, it felt different. Like he had been lying still for too long and he had to get used to every muscle in his body again. He felt lighter. But none of this made sense to him. His head hurt like hell. What was this?

"Blaine, what happened?" He groaned. "What happened to me? What is wrong with..."

Blaine smiled at him. Kurt could see joy in his eyes but also curiosity. Had his eyes always been this intense hazel color? They used to be duller, didn't they? "Everything's fine, Kurt. You're okay. I bet you feel a bit weird but that will go away. Something happened to you but you probably don't remember, do you?"

Kurt shook his head. What did Blaine mean? Was he in an accident or something?

Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Kurt. I love you so much."

"I... I love you, too." Kurt stuttered. "I thought I was dead."

"Oh, no, Kurt, you're not dead. Come on, I can get you something that will help clear things up a bit."

He gently helped Kurt to sit up. When Kurt looked around the room, he remembered where he was. This was Anderson Manor. Kurt barely remembered how he got here, which seemed weird but still his head was spinning and he couldn't think straight. Then he noticed the colors. This was just incredible. Every color was so intense and clear and he could see _everything_. Every little detail was so clear. He could see the dust floating through the air and he could see every scratch in the wooden floor.

This just wasn't normal. What was wrong with him?

He only noticed the guy in front of him when Blaine let go of his hand and stood behind the chair the man was sitting in. Kurt saw the man squirming in his seat and he cocked his head to the side.

What did Blaine want with him? Who was this? Was Blaine going to feed on that man?

Blaine's voice was quiet but still crystal clear to Kurt. "Don't you want it, Kurt?"

Kurt was confused. _What did he want? It was not like he wanted the man. It was something about him that he wanted. But what?_

He looked up at Blaine and could see his eyes darken and his fangs protruding from his upper jaw before Blaine leaned down and bit into the man's neck. He pulled back immediately without drinking but none of that registered with Kurt anymore. He didn't even care that the man's screams hurt his ears.

The only thing he saw were the drops of blood that were dripping from the bitemark. The smell and the way Kurt could almost taste it in the air... He wanted this. He _needed_ it, but he didn't even realize what he was doing. He wasn't thinking anymore.

Blaine watched as Kurt took hesitant steps closer towards Derek before he suddenly just leaned down and licked up the drops of blood on the pale skin. Then Kurt started sucking and drinking greedily.

Something in Blaine's mind just clicked in that moment.

Now Kurt was a vampire. Just like him. It made Blaine's heart swell. And seeing Kurt drink, seeing him _feed_ did something to him. He couldn't wait to finally see Kurt with dark eyes and fangs. He hadn't known just how much he had wanted this.

Kurt was still drinking and Blaine could see Derek's hands on the armrest of the chair slowly going limp. He probably wouldn't survive this. Kurt was going to kill him just like Blaine had killed his father after his own transformation.

Suddenly Kurt stumbled backwards and fell down, catching himself on his hands. Blaine was at his side immediately but he didn't touch him, scared that it would be too much for Kurt to handle. The look of complete terror on Kurt's face made Blaine worry that Kurt might lose it right there but Kurt was staring at the body of the man in front of him that wasn't moving anymore. Blaine could hear Derek's dying heartbeat and was sure that it was almost over for him. A few stuttering heartbeats later, Derek was dead.

"Oh god, Blaine, what have I done?" Kurt breathed. "What is wrong with me? Why did I...? I killed him, didn't I?"

"Yes, Kurt you did but that's okay." Blaine said as he gently took Kurt's face into his hands and made Kurt look him in the eyes. "Everything's okay, Kurt. You are okay and this was not your fault. It had to happen."

"But Blaine, I..." Kurt breathed in. "I drank his blood and I didn't... I _liked _it. I didn't even realize what I was doing-"

"Kurt, stop. It's okay. Remember, it's not your fault."

Kurt's eyes were unfocused and he looked past Blaine to where Derek's dead body was lying in the chair. "I drank his blood and I enjoyed it." He said slowly. "I... I am a vampire, right? You turned me."

It wasn't a question, but Blaine nodded. "I know you don't remember but it'll come back to you soon enough. Are you feeling okay?"

It was Kurt's turn to nod now. "I feel alright. But... This is all a lot to take in." He took another deep breath. "I just killed someone. I'm a vampire now." Kurt said these things more to himself than to Blaine. "I'm okay, I think."

"You don't seem a hundred percent alright to me." Blaine said. "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up. You just have to calm down." Blaine helped Kurt get up and briefly wondered, if Kurt could already tell how different things felt now. He knew it had to be overwhelming and having killed someone for the first time just added to that. He could tell that Kurt was still a bit out of it as he led him towards the bathroom.

Inside Blaine sat Kurt down on the edge of the tub but Kurt immediately got up when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Oh my god, I look..." He couldn't find the right words. His chin was covered in blood, just like the collar of his shirt. His eyes looked different from what he remembered, brighter somehow, and his whole appearance... He couldn't put a finger on it but he looked stronger. If he had to describe it, he would say that he looked more like Blaine. More menacing... But that couldn't be, right? He wasn't dangerous.

Kurt closed his eyes for a second.

Yes, he was. He was dangerous. He was a vampire now. With his eyes closed he suddenly noticed how different things felt: all of the noises around him and the way everything smelled. He smelled the blood and it somehow made his throat and stomach ache. It felt like hunger but it wasn't the same. It was more like a need, a desire...

Suddenly he felt something push through his gums in his upper jaw and he opened his eyes to look into the mirror and almost let out a shocked gasp when he saw his eyes. The weren't their normal light blue color anymore but a dark blue, almost black and they were staring back at him like the eyes of a stranger. Kurt wouldn't have recognized himself anymore. He would never describe himself as an intimidating person but what he saw in that moment in the mirror, that wasn't him anymore.

He ran his tongue over his teeth and felt them. _Fangs._

He almost didn't dare to open his mouth to look at them but he did, and seeing his own face looking back at him with dark, menacing eyes and fangs made him take a step back and he sat back down on the tub.

"Oh god..." He whispered and buried his face in his hands. The fangs felt weird in his mouth but also like they belonged there. His throat ached and he found himself thinking of sinking those fangs into someone's neck. _Hunger._

He felt Blaine coming closer and then he was kneeling in front of him. "Look at me, Kurt." He demanded and Kurt looked up. Blaine felt a rush of excitement go through his body. Kurt's eyes were almost black and there was a deep confusion in them, but Blaine could see the hunger and the want that Kurt couldn't understand in this moment. Then Kurt opened his mouth a bit like he was about to say something and Blaine lifted up one hand to carefully touch one of the sharp fangs that were now growing from Kurt's upper jaw. "You are so amazing, Kurt." Blaine whispered. "I love you so much."

"Blaine, I... I look like a monster." Kurt's voice cracked and he looked down averting his eyes.

"No, Kurt, no. You don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, Kurt. Look at me." And Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up until their eyes met. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes rapidly darkened and then Blaine bared his own fangs. "You look like me, Kurt. Just like me." He said quietly. "Do you think I look like a monster?" Kurt slowly shook his head. "See, then you are not one, either." He gently caressed Kurt's cheek. "This is who you are now, Kurt, and it's not bad, because you are here with me and no one can take you away from me anymore. No one. Do you hear me? You're mine forever."

Kurt nodded and Blaine retracted his fangs. "How do I do that?" Kurt asked. "How do I make them disappear?"

"Try to relax. Try to concentrate on something else. Something calming." Blaine said. Kurt closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. Breathing felt weird, too. There was no relief that usually came with breathing in. He concentrated on his breathing anyway, then he could feel his teeth slowly change back. He opened his eyes to look at Blaine again, who was watching him with a caring expression. "See?" He said with a little smile. "No fangs anymore." Kurt carefully smiled back at him. "Your eyes are still dark though, but that won't go away for now. It's gonna be like that for a few weeks at least. I remember that at first I thought they would never change back to their normal color but they do eventually." Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand. "Come on." Blaine laughed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked sounding a bit unsure and still a little shaken up.

"I want to show you something."

* * *

Blaine brought Kurt downstairs to the living room. Kurt barely looked where he was going. He was too distracted. He could literally hear everything. Their steps on the wooden floor, but also the birds and animals outside in the woods. The wind outside was very loud, or at least it seemed like that to Kurt, and he could hear all the noises in the house, like the buzzing of the electricity. He looked up to the ceiling and stopped walking.

Blaine noticed and turned around. "What's wrong?" He sounded worried.

"The lights are not on." Kurt said quietly still looking up but then he looked out of the window where the moon was visible between the clouds. "And it's night." He gave Blaine a confused look but Blaine just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Blaine, how... I can see everything like in broad daylight. How is this even possible?"

"We're meant to be nocturnal creatures, remember? This is how we see at night. Daylight might seem a bit bright to you in the beginning but you'll get used to it." Blaine gently squeezed Kurt's hand that he was still holding. "Come on, let's sit down."

They sat on the couch, Kurt still a bit shocked about his eyesight, and Blaine turned towards Kurt with a truly happy smile on his face. "So, Kurt, now that you're turned, you are officially my _mate._" Blaine breathed the last word before letting go of Kurt's hand and slowly lifting his own shirt to reveal his chest.

There, right over his heart, there was a little tattoo, a deep blue almost black color, and it formed a triskelion.

Kurt breathed a "wow" before slowly lifting his hand to carefully touch the mark with the tip of his fingers. He looked up at Blaine whose eyes were bled through with black the second Kurt's skin touched his'. Kurt smiled and quickly he pulled his shirt out of his jeans and lifted it up until the exact same mark was revealed on his own chest.

"That makes it official." Kurt said and he couldn't help but think about how it would feel, if Blaine's mark touched his own. They would be_ so close._

Blaine nodded and with a laugh of joy he threw his arms around Kurt, totally ignoring the fact that Kurt was a newborn. Like Blaine had predicted it, Kurt was nothing but a bundle of instincts.

So when Blaine embraced Kurt tightly, Kurt let out a hiss and was out of Blaine's arms and a couple meters away immediately. Blaine was standing just as fast a low growl coming from his throat. Kurt felt like he was trapped in his own head. His body was doing what instinct told him was right but Kurt himself had no idea what had just happened.

He barely understood how fast all of this had happened. He knew he was a vampire now, but just _how_ was it possible to move so fast?

When he heard the growl coming from Blaine all he wanted to do was stop, but his newly found instincts took over and he snarled- good god, he _snarled_- and lunged forward. Blaine dodged his attack easily and had him pinned on the ground faster than Kurt could realize.

Blaine knew this was bound to happen from now on but still it surprised him, and he felt a bit uneasy seeing Kurt, who used to be his _human_ boyfriend, snarl and attack him. Seeing Kurt act on his vampire instincts was weird but he was no match for Blaine. Blaine was far more experienced and stronger. Blaine kept growling at Kurt while he had Kurt pinned underneath him. "Calm down, Kurt."

Kurt struggled against his grip and growled in frustration. He couldn't move his arms, but there was one weapon he still had.

Blaine yelped and hissed when Kurt suddenly bit into his wrist with his fangs fully extended. Blaine pulled his arm out of Kurt's mouth and let out such a loud growl that the newborn underneath him went still. Finally Kurt could get a hold of himself again.

"Shit, Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't even know how that happened." He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped Blaine wasn't angry or about to lose it.

"It's fine, Kurt." Blaine said, his voice sounding tense. "That's just what happens. That's why we're here. You need to learn to control. That's the first and most important thing. You can't let things like this happen when you're in public."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Blaine slowly let go of Kurt and let him get up. "This might happen now and then." He rubbed his wrist that had already healed and then he smiled before lightly punching Kurt's arm. "See, even you are a naturally aggressive vampire. You are gonna be a fighter, I can tell. One hell of a fighter, that is."

_**It finally happened! Kurt's a vampire now. Some of you have been waiting for this :) Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this took me forever but real life got in the way. I have to apologize to some of you because I promised it would be up earlier than this. Anyways, here it is. A huge thanks to my beta Blaineandkate, who is _incredibly_ fast! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Kurt thought about what Blaine had said for the next few hours. It was always in the back of his head. Was he really going to be a fighter? What was that even supposed to mean? He was instinctively aggressive, yes, he had noticed that when he had attacked Blaine without meaning to and he had noticed that his body felt barely like it had before.

The most noticeable change was probably the ache in his throat and in his gums; where he could feel his fangs, always ready to grow, and the want to sink them into skin.

"Kurt?" Blaine tapped on his shoulder.

Kurt flinched a little and could barely stop himself from closing a hand around Blaine's throat. Why would he even want to do that? This all felt so wrong. He wanted to attack and he even wanted to bite Blaine and eliminate the threat that he was posing, but he also _knew_ that he couldn't win, if he attacked. Blaine was stronger, faster, more experienced and he wasn't distracted like Kurt who couldn't stop thinking about anything else than blood.

"Kurt, come on. Come with me. We gotta talk for a second and then I'm going out to hunt." Even though Blaine was kind of worn out after everything that had happened this evening, he was somehow excited to take Kurt out to feed for the first time, but he wasn't doing it today. He had planned on it right away but he had changed his mind. It was too dangerous and he just couldn't. Not yet. Kurt wasn't ready. If he took him hunting now, Blaine would have to stop Kurt from losing control.

_Who am I kidding? Kurt is going to lose control for sure. It is bound to happen, I just don't know whether I could handle him going red eyes on me. I don't want to hurt him but I might have to. I can already tell how hungry he is. He's on edge._

Blaine rubbed his forehead and led Kurt towards the kitchen. He motioned for Kurt to sit down and Kurt did, looking up at Blaine in anticipation. "Okay, so..." Blaine started. "I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes."

Kurt frowned a little. He wasn't sure why but he was scared to be alone. He didn't know what he might do. Hell, he didn't even know his own body anymore! "But... What if I-"

"You're going to be alright. This might be a bit hard, because I can tell how hungry you are, but you will just have to stay here for maybe twenty minutes. I will bring you someone to feed on." Blaine said and laid his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tensed up a bit, noticing how sensible he had gotten to the touch of someone. He squirmed a little in his seat, he didn't like the proximity of Blaine, who was so much stronger, and Blaine let go of him when he noticed how uneasy Kurt was. "I'm going to be back as soon as I can. Now, stay here. Stay sitting and try to distract yourself. Don't wander off and do not leave the house under any circumstance. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded. "I won't." He breathed out. "Please hurry."

When Blaine left the room, Kurt was surprised to see that, even though Blaine was moving at an incredible speed, Kurt could see him. He followed him with his eyes until he had left the kitchen. Confused Kurt tried to remember how Blaine had explained the speed to him. Things would seem slower but only because his brain was working faster now, and that meant he could still see Blaine when he moved at inhuman speed. Kurt smiled a little to himself when he thought about the fact that he was able to that now, too.

He started tapping his food and then he began counting seconds, just to keep himself occupied. His thoughts kept drifting and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about food, about blood, about hunting someone down...

_Oh god, please, hurry..._

When Kurt heard Blaine return about twenty minutes later, he gripped the armrests of the chair tighter and was surprised to feel the wood splinter under the force of his fingers. He heard Blaine kick open the door and enter the hall, but Kurt heard something else, too.

A heartbeat. Someone was breathing and it wasn't Blaine.

Before he knew it he wasn't sitting anymore and was about to run out of the kitchen towards that delicious smell and that beating heart. But something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, but somehow he couldn't move anymore. He was trapped by something invisible and when Blaine came into the kitchen, Kurt figured out that Blaine was holding him with telekinesis.

A growl escaped Kurt's throat, a loud and feral growl that made Blaine hiss back at him. He was carrying a middle-aged woman on his shoulder, seemingly unconscious, and he dropped her on the floor about two meters away from Kurt.

The smell drove Kurt insane. Why was Blaine keeping him from that? He _needed_ it! He bared his teeth when he felt his fangs growing again and this time he couldn't even bring himself to care that he must look like a monster. He fought against Blaine's hold and snarled.

"Calm down, Kurt. I won't free you if you don't calm down." Blaine said quietly and he came closer to Kurt. "Kurt?"

Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't very much himself right now but it was worth a try. He had to get Kurt used to being around humans without attacking them but he also knew that it would take a while.

"Blaine, let me go!" Kurt said through clenched teeth. "I'm serious."

"No, I'm serious, Kurt. I won't let you go until you calm down and stop fighting me." Blaine said, crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared into Kurt's eyes that were three shades darker than the usual blue.

Kurt tried to fight his urges. He also knew how wrong it was to want this. Okay, maybe 'wrong' was not the right word. It was was not wrong to want this because this was who he was now. No, it was just weird to be wanting this.

He tried to calm down and he tried to look Blaine in the eye instead of staring at the body of the woman on the ground. In took him about five minutes until he managed to look at Blaine and another seven until he stopped fighting against Blaine's hold on him.

Kurt was breathing heavily now, staring at Blaine, trying to figure out what Blaine was trying to do here. "Please, Blaine, I _need_..."

Blaine just nodded. "I know, Kurt, but I have to do this. You'll understand." He saw Kurt sucking on his fangs and when Kurt noticed what he was doing, he stopped with a slightly confused and frightened look on his face. "I'll let you go now", Blaine started carefully and immediately Kurt began fighting against the invisible hold on his arms and legs again.

With a sigh, Blaine stepped aside and let go of the thought that was holding Kurt, who lunged forward instantly and pulled the limp body over the floor until he pushed it against the wall and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of the throat. The woman came to and screamed but soon those screams were silenced when Kurt tore out her larynx. The blood was pouring over his chin and onto his clothes.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, watching the way Kurt had to sink his teeth in again and again. Blaine knew he would have to teach Kurt about that, too. There were more convenient spots to bite down than the throat, but he couldn't expect Kurt to know that, could he?

When Kurt let go of the body, he pushed himself backwards over the floor and away from the dead body, apparently disgusted by himself and what he had done. He looked down at his hands and clothes and let out a shuddering breath. "Oh god, what am I doing?"

Blaine crouched down next to him and pulled him up from the ground. "Come on, we're gonna clean you up. After that we might have to work on your technique and maybe you should get some sleep."

Blaine didn't take Kurt up to the bathroom. Instead he led him over to the sink and cleaned Kurt's face with a wet towel. Kurt closed his eyes trying to center himself and calm down but he couldn't manage it. "Blaine... I can't get them to disappear."

Blaine looked up at him taking in Kurt's appearance. To anyone else Kurt still would have looked frightening with those slightly curved fangs glistening between his lips and his eyes that just wouldn't goo back to their normal color but to Blaine Kurt just looked confused, overwhelmed, and desperate. Blaine could feel how scared he actually was of everything that was happening to him.

"It's okay. Don't worry. You'll learn how to control it and for now it doesn't matter." He wiped with the towel over Kurt's chin and cleaned off the last of the blood. He smiled. "Hey, there you are." He took Kurt's face into his hands, noticing how Kurt just wouldn't concentrate. "Please, Kurt, it's okay. You'll be okay."

"But, Blaine, I can't... I just can't- and I don't know what to do." Kurt sucked in a deep breath.

"It's not _wrong_ to feel like this, Kurt. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't control. And besides..." Blaine's eyes darkened and his pupils dilated at the same time. "It kinda turns me on to see you like this. I still can't grasp the fact that you're like me now, and that I am never going to lose you again. I like what you look like very much. Some people might call that creepy, but not me. I'm used to way worse. So, I need you to stop worrying. We have all the time in the world, you'll learn."

Kurt nodded hesitantly. "Okay."

"Okay."

Kurt embraced Blaine tightly, Blaine noticing Kurt's increased strength and smiling to himself, and Kurt breathed in Blaine's scent that was now way more intense for him and smelled so good. When Blaine freed himself out of the hug he took Kurt's hand.

"Now, I'm gonna take you outside, only on the yard." Blaine said and Kurt's expression turned curious.

"What for?" He asked.

"I brought another person to feed on but left him outside. I know, you're probably not that hungry anymore but it's for training reasons." Blaine explained as he led Kurt towards the door. "Just be careful. Being outside is gonna be like a totally new experience. All the smells and sounds are going to make your thoughts go wild. I'm not gonna let go of your hand and if you feel that it's too much or that you're going to lose it, squeeze my hand and I'll bring you back inside immediately."

Kurt nodded, now a bit tensed. He didn't feel like he was in control of his actions anymore and he was scared that he would lose it. He just couldn't imagine what he might do, if his eyes turned red. Would he hurt Blaine? He didn't want that.

Blaine opened the front door and took a step outside. When the first wave of scents hit Kurt he felt a bit dizzy. He smelled _everything._

The grass and the trees, the earth and running water nearby. He also smelled animals in the forest around the house, and heard them, too. The wind was a noise above all the other noises but if Kurt only concentrated a bit, he could hear every single branch creak under the weight of leaves.

It was, simply said, amazing. But it was a bit much. How do you explain what it feels like to suddenly be able to take in everything around you with such heightened senses?

Blaine was observing Kurt's reaction from the side and a smile washed over his lips when he saw Kurt's amazed expression. He could understand his excitement. After all, there were some perks to being a vampire.

He pulled Kurt forward and Kurt took a couple steps until he noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. "Blaine, shouldn't we put on shoes before walking around outside?"

Blaine almost laughed. "Nah, it's gonna be fine. Trust me. It won't hurt and you won't freeze, either." Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. He followed Blaine and they walked towards the treeline where the yard ended into the forest. They kept walking until suddenly Kurt stopped. Blaine knew why because he had heard it, too.

It was the heartbeat of an animal, though Blaine doubted that Kurt knew it was an animal. Judging by the sound, Blaine could tell that it was a cat or maybe a fox. A few seconds later he was sure it was cat. Blaine put a finger to his lips to motion to Kurt to be quiet.

The cat came closer and into their line of sight. Kurt saw how it hesitated when it noticed them and then it froze and stared at them. Blaine grinned. He knew that cat. It was around here a lot and Blaine knew where its owner lived in town. Its fur was a rusty red except for the tip of its tail.

Kurt, who still hadn't let go of Blaine's, licked his lips unconsciously, hearing the heartbeat of the small animal and smelling the blood. He was about to lunge forward when he remembered that he shouldn't. He wasn't sure why but the cat didn't smell that appealing to him. He wanted to attack it anyways. He wanted to tear it apart.

And then Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

With one short glance at Kurt, Blaine wanted to start running and pull Kurt with him but he didn't. Instead he gripped Kurt's hand tighter. "Come on, Kurt, you can do this. Button is gonna run away anyways."

"Button?"

"That's her name. I know that cat."

Kurt gave him a confused look but he was still incredibly tense. "I thought you were going to get me back inside."

"Won't be necessary. You won't lose it. I know it. Now, come on, the guy is just a few more meters over there. Try not to breathe in until we're there." Blaine took one step forward and Button let out a screeching 'meow' and was gone in a flash with its tail raised high in the air. "Oh, and by the way, animals are naturally afraid of vampires."

Kurt followed Blaine until they reached a tree where a guy was tied up. He was awake and trying to loosen the knot of the rope that held his hands in place. He noticed Blaine and Kurt when they came closer but for him it was hard to see anything in the dark. Kurt had almost forgotten that it was night.

"Okay, so, you can feed on him but I'm going to show you first. Last time you killed her too fast. When the heart stops beating, the blood doesn't flow as fast anymore, so your aim should be keeping them alive as long as possible. Going for the throat, like you did, is not the best idea. The side of the neck is better and sometimes it's even better to take the shoulder or the wrist because they won't die as fast. Understood?"

Kurt took all of that in and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how it was possible to talk so casually about the best way to kill someone. For Blaine it didn't seem to matter, but that made sense. After all, this was nothing new to Blaine. But to Kurt it should feel a bit wrong to talk like that, shouldn't it? Somehow it didn't. He couldn't feel bad knowing that this guy was about to be killed. That Kurt would kill this guy. Thinking back he didn't care about the woman or the guy in the bedroom, either.

Then a memory came back to Kurt's mind. Blaine had told him, vampire's didn't feel guilt. They couldn't. And again it flashed through Kurt's mind: _I'm dead._

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

As soon as he fell down on his bed at home Nick covered his head with his pillow. He had locked the door to his room but he could still hear his parents yelling downstairs.

Everything had been a little bit messy since Kurt and Blaine had disappeared. No one knew where they were, except for himself and Jeff. He had tried to convince his parents that he could go home with Jeff, but they wouldn't allow it. They had grounded him as soon as school was over, mostly because his brother Jordan had finally told their parents that Nick was gay.

They had reacted like it was the end of the world. During half of their conversation Nick hadn't done anything but roll his eyes. They were being ridiculous! They forbid him to see Jeff ever again, which had only made Nick laugh. They could never keep him locked in his room. Religious or not, they wouldn't make him change his mind. At some point their conversation had turned into a screaming argument.

Nick had yelled at them that it wasn't just a phase and that he didn't care about going to hell as long as he had a wonderful life together with the man he loved, causing his mom to start crying.

But him coming out hadn't been the only reason.

When Kurt hadn't returned home, Burt Hummel had called the school. Dalton had told him that Kurt hadn't checked out yet, then they looked for him in his room and found it almost empty, their stuff gone, and Blaine wasn't there, either.

Shortly after, they had visited Jeff, and later him, to ask if they knew where Kurt and Blaine were. Both of them had denied knowing anything and they had eventually stopped asking them questions.

The principal had told Mr. Hummel that Kurt and Blaine were missing and Burt Hummel had lost his mind. Judging by some stories that went around the student body, Burt had yelled at the principal for almost fifteen minutes before hanging up.

On the day that Nick left Dalton he ran into Kurt's father in the parking lot, and was immediately questioned again. He told Burt that he didn't know anything, and then had the bad luck that his parents came to talk to Burt. Now Nick's parents thought that Nick spent his time at Dalton with only gay people and that apparently these boys were rebellious, too.

So, now Nick was grounded and he couldn't care less. He had already called Jeff and they had a plan.

Jeff's parents were fine with buying their plane tickets so as soon as Nick was ready and packed, Jeff would just show up and they would run away, too. New York would be a relief. It was far away enough for Nick, allowing him to stop worrying about his parents. He was sick of it anyways. He had been hiding who he was for the better half of his life but now it was finally time for him to break out, and he did not plan on returning. Like, ever.

He turned over on his bed and reached for his phone. Even though it had only be a few days since Kurt and Blaine had left he missed them. Especially Kurt. He had grown to be his best friend and he didn't want to wait for months to see them again. They hadn't answered their text but Jeff had figured that they just didn't want to get their friends into trouble. If Nick's parents had found that text on his phone for example they would have some serious explaining to do.

Nick was itching to just call Blaine's phone. He needed to know how they were doing but then again, did he really want to know? The thought of Kurt being turned was still quite hard to grasp. What if he already was a vampire by now? Nick didn't know how he would react to seeing Kurt for the first time again after months and then seeing him having changed so much... It was hard to think about.

But Kurt was still Kurt. He was still his friend and he would never judge Kurt for his decision. He knew he would have done the same, if he was in Kurt's position.

A grin showed on his face when he thought about the fact that he might have been in Kurt's position. If Blaine had liked him back in the beginning on the year, he might have ended up exactly where Kurt was now. Maybe Blaine would have revealed his secret to Nick, too, but then what? Nick had to admit that he probably would have run away. He wasn't as brave as Kurt and he would have never been able to look at Blaine the same way.

He had been scared as hell when he had found out about Blaine's secret but he managed to live with it because of Kurt. Kurt had been the one to assure him that it was okay and that nothing was ever going to happen to them. Without Kurt, Nick and Jeff might have run from Blaine. They would have never become friends.

There was nothing in the world that would make Nick give up the awesome group of friends he had right now. Even if two of them were undead.

With a sigh he unlocked his phone and texted Jeff instead of Blaine, asking about the flight. Jeff responded immediately that the tickets were booked and that he just couldn't wait to leave.

Nick smiled to himself. He would have never thought that he would leave for New York so soon. Well, he would have never thought to leave for New York with Jeff as his boyfriend, either. _Oh well, life's good_, he thought as he turned over again to bury his face in the sheets, this time with a smile on his face.

A loud knock on his door made him groan.

"What?" He shouted sounding quite annoyed.

"We're having dinner!" Was the answer he got from Jordan. "Move! Or I'm gonna have to get a key and drag your ass downstairs."

Nick got up. He didn't have the nerve for this right now. He ripped open the door, gave Jordan an angry glare before shoving him aside to get past him. Jordan mumbled something that sounded pretty much like 'worthless fag' and Nick stopped on the spot. He turned around to look at his brother.

"You!" He pointed straight into Jordan's face. "You are a pathetic, little piece of shit! You had to tell them, didn't you? I didn't do anything to you! Ever! Why did you have to do that? It's not like you could have just kept your fucking mouth shut." He yelled.

Jordan huffed. "Well, you _are_ a fag after all. And I felt like they had a right to know what kind of abomination they brought into this world. As to why I did it? Your faggy friend almost broke my arm and I blame you for that. So, now, we're even."

Nick simply shook his head and turned away. "Must be awful to sit in such a dark, wimpy, homophobic corner of this world. But you don't deserve any better."

He felt his brothers fist hitting his stomach hard but he didn't even take the time to think about the pain. Instead he turned around and kicked his brother square into the chest, glad that he had joined the Thai-boxing team at Dalton. Jordan stumbled backwards from the force and came dangerously close to the stairs. Nick didn't even think. He kicked him again and his brother fell down the stairs with a cry of pain.

Realizing what he had done, Nick sprinted back into his room and grabbed the bag, that he hadn't even unpacked from returning from Dalton, and his phone before running downstairs. His parents were already in the hallway to find out what had caused that loud noise. When they saw him running and their older son lying at the bottom of the stairs, they started yelling.

Nick didn't waste time. He jumped over his groaning brother and reached the door before his father. He slammed it closed before his father could follow him and started running down their driveway until he reached his car. His father was close behind him and was still yelling at him. He could see his mother in the door of the house when he got into the car and started the motor.

Only when he pulled out of their driveway and onto the road did he allow himself to relax. He couldn't believe what he had just done. That certainly hadn't been the plan. But he had everything he needed and he knew that there was only one place he could go. To Jeff.

Jeff's parents would understand and the tickets were already booked. From now on nothing could get in their way anymore, not even his stupid family.

_New York, here we come!_

**Let me know what you think! And I'll really try to be faster this time.**


End file.
